


Falling,staring.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But as time grew, Kenma began to notice Lev more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling,staring.

They aid that opposite attract. That there was this immediate chemistry that formed in people with opposite personalities ; that even if they clashed, they could fit well together if the two people didn’t overstep their boundaries with each other.

Kenma always thought that this happened in video games, when unexpectedly, two characters that everything opposed could fit well together, and fall in love nonetheless despite their opposite characteristics. That in real life, if someone wasn’t at least a bit similar to yourself, nothing could grow between you and them.

This is why, when he first met Lev, he didn’t spend so much time looking at him. Not because he wasn’t worth something, but because this giant ball of energy, that jumped everywhere and was always loud didn’t brush him in the right way.  
He was just someone that was here, like a constant bright light that could unnerve you but of which you were used to anyway. Not bothering you, not being noticed either.

But as time grew, Kenma began to notice Lev more. It was the moments when he would be more focused on his work than usual, staring intently in front of him like nothing else existed anymore. It was his position, looking ready to jump on the ball no matter what and how it happened.  
That despite is averageness in his play, he would be here, improving and working until he lied on the court, panting and exhausted.  
Those days, Kenma could only say to him that he did good, and could only notice the way Lev’s face would illuminate like he had said the most beautiful and meaningful thing in the world. But he was not the only one to praise Lev that day, and no one else had had such reaction from the other player.

And Kenma could only frown slightly, watching him rise again like he wasn’t so tired a few seconds ago, like he could do a whole practice match again and play like no one else.

It was also in the way everyone laughed, noticing Lev too when he would be happy and vindictive when they would score against another team thanks to his tosses, taunting them by saying that Nekoma had the best setter before any other player. And surprisingly, Kenma could only be pleased hearing that, no matter how he felt about playing this day.

It was different from the support of the team, from the support of Kuroo, and Kenma still didn’t know what to do about it yet, but he didn’t reject those moment. He just begin to stare more at the unusual player they had, noticing every little quirk of his.

It was his outgoing ways that would stop when a challenge was met. How all his demeanor could change depending on his actions or whom he would talk to. How he would not back up from a challenge but thrive to face it, and slightly become the team’s overbearing strength when he would shout encouragement or praise during matches.

Maybe Lev didn’t have a lot of technical abilities that could make him stand out as a player yet. But Kenma couldn’t help noticing as person, couldn’t help but stare quietly and avert his gaze when Lev would face him, his big smile on his face, eyes creasing wrinkled on his temples from it.

But it was also how elegant Lev would be, despite his long limbs and how sometimes he didn’t know what to do with them. But most of the times, he would walk in stride, movements so fluid and elegant Kenma could only stare, eyes fixated on these movements, mind blank; before shaking his head again if someone called him out or his game would bip his inactivity.

And this is why, maybe, Kenma would be drawn to him faster than anyone else. Because Lev, in all his extroversion, would only be happy, face morphing when Kenma called out to him for a praise, instead of the insults he would take as encouragement to better himself. How Lev would wave at him without shouting his name like he did for anyone else, like Kenma would be too startled out because of this. And maybe he would, for Lev was so tall and impressive in his own way everyone noticed him directly if he opened his mouth; and Kenma didn’t want to be the center of attention because of this.  
But Lev never did that.

And sometimes, Kenma couldn’t help but be happier, eyes slowly widening in surprise because Lev had talked to him for once, without Kenma prompting a response, only to talk to him about his games, about an interesting fact that he didn’t know. So Lev had to research this, had to try and find out something that could impress him without boasting about it, but lighter feet and boncing limbs when Kenma would utter a response, if any.

But Lev seems always happier, always more likeable when something like this would happen. His never ending energy would be more muted, more contained in his flexing muscles and never ending smile, just turning a bit cocky if someone dared to truly challenge them.

Kenma never stopped staring at Lev since these times. Always wondering the riddle that was Lev. How could someone like this tall Russian could be so interested by him, quiet and small Kenma when he could gain the attention of anyone ?  
Could be interested by him but respected him so much, he would never step over Kenma’s boundaries and play with them. Instead, just accepting and trying to bond over things that Kenma liked, never trying to push himself into Kenma’s world, only to be a solid presence at each new fact, each new comment about what he was playing that day.  
It would be all the smiles that Kenma received, that had something new, something more than every other smile he had.

And Kenma could only but slowly fall for him, slowly accepting and responding to Lev’s comment, watching in amusement and wonder him Lev would react each time like Kenma had brought him the most marvelous present at Christma.  
How Kenma would try and praise him more, never being tired on how he could make Lev go further and better in his own game play, like he had Lev’s world and soul between his hands.

And how, to Kenma’s utter embarrassment, Kuroo had picked on that and told him to act on that sometimes, will you ?  
But Kenma was happy just staring at Lev, and appreciating every little conversations they had, or every smile Lev shared with him until Kenma’s lips began to stir slowly too, forming little smiles that made them both happier.

And more importantly, it was one day, when Lev would present him his hand, slowly waiting for him to grasp it, like he had always waited for this moment but never took Kenma’s action for granted. And how Kenma had grasped him lightly, still staring in wonder at how Lev looked at him, all smile and tenderness like his heart was finally in place thanks to Kenma. Like nothing would satisfy him as much as feeling Kenma’s hand in his, like they were both still schoolboys and his crush had finally confessed to him.

And who was he to refuse that ?


End file.
